


Little Blue Line: Part Two

by rosa241



Series: Brothers, lovers and everything in between [4]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa241/pseuds/rosa241
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aramis and Porthos are determined to find out what's wrong with D'Artagnan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Blue Line: Part Two

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Slash and Mpreg!

Little Blue Line: Part 2

By Rosa241

“Right that’s it!” Aramis yells as he slams his hand down on the counter. Turning to face us he narrows his eyes, his gaze flicking between myself and D’Artagnan before settling on me. “You two aren’t telling us something and before you start making excuses I know there’s something wrong.”

“He’s right. You guys have been acting shifty for weeks now and we’re both sick of it.” Porthos comes to stand by his husband’s side with his face full of worry and concern.

D’Artagnan opens his mouth meaning to protest their words but a glare from Aramis forces his mouth shut. Facing my fiancée it’s obvious that he doesn’t know what to do any more that I do.

_What do we do?_

It had been me who pointed out that we should wait to tell the others until we were sure everything was okay, until more time had passed. The doctors had said that 12 weeks was the safety point, after that the chances of things going wrong were greatly reduced. D’Artagnan was only seven weeks along. Just seven weeks.

“Just tell us!” Aramis snaps. He quickly shrugs off the hand of concern from Porthos and instead turns his gaze to D’Art. “You can deny it until you’re blue in the face but I **know** I heard you throwing up this morning. You’ve been doing it for weeks now but you keep insisting that nothing’s wrong! What’s going on?” He was practically shouting now but his concern and worry were obvious enough.

“I promise nothing’s wrong with me.” It was weak and I know it. They were hardly going to believe that nothing was going on when he spent most mornings throwing up. It’s hard to keep things quiet when you live together. More than that they’re our best friends. There are best friends and we can’t tell them something so important.

“Bullshit!” The force of the words coming from Porthos shocks me for a moment. _They’re really worried…_

The two men share a look before turning their attention back to us. Aramis moves forward, claiming the seat next to D’Artagnan on the sofa. Taking him by the shoulders Aramis looks him dead in the eyes.

“Look…we know something’s wrong. You’ve been throwing up for weeks now, you’ve been going off your food and you’re constantly exhausted. Do…are…are you ill?” It takes just one look at Aramis to see the torture he’s going through. Turning my gaze to Porthos it shocks me to see the same looks in his eyes.

_They think he’s ill. Throwing up, tired, not eating like usual…the things they must have been thinking…_

My eyes meet my fiancée’s and it becomes clear what he wants to do. He wants to tell them. I don’t blame him, looking at the pair of them I can see just how worried they are.

_But it’s too early…what if something happens?_

“I’m not ill.” Seeing the disbelieving look on both of their faces he continues. “I swear I’m not! I’m not sick and there’s nothing wrong with me I promise.”

“Then what’s going on?” Porthos demands. Now that we’ve started they won’t let this go. Turning to look at D’Artagnan we share a brief look before I nod at him. As much as I want to keep this quiet until we’re a bit further along we can’t keep tormenting them anymore.

“The truth is…” He hesitates before he speaks and I can’t help but be slightly afraid. As much as I know they’ll be pleased part of me worries that they won’t be. It’s stupid but my panic doesn’t allow my head to be in control. “I’m pregnant.”

For about three seconds the room descends into complete silence and everything seems to go into slow motion. A million thoughts run through my head all at once.

_What if they think we’re wrong?_

_What if they move out?_

_I can’t do this without them…_

_D’Artagnan needs them…I need them…_

All of a sudden the room snaps back into focus and explodes into chaos. D’Artagnan laughs slightly as Aramis all but throws himself at him whilst Porthos claps me on the back. Letting go the breath I didn’t realise I’d been holding I finally stand up, unclenching my fists as I do, when Aramis launches himself at me.

“A baby! There’s going to be a baby?” We both manage a nod before being engulfed in a four way hug. Pulling back Aramis goes pale and shoves D’Artagnan onto the sofa. “You need to be off your feet. There’s no way you should be standing up, hell maybe you should go lie down. Do you feel tired? What am I saying of course you’re tired! Right we should-”

“Aramis!” Porthos’ voice cuts through his husbands rambling. He laughs for a moment before pulling him away to sit on the opposite sofa. “Give the kid some room to breathe.”

“Right. Sorry.” He takes a breath and tries his hardest to calm down. “How long have you known?”

“Just over a month.” To his credit Aramis somehow manages to restrain himself from bouncing up and down, although it may have something to do with the grip Porthos has on his arm. As we talk a weight seems to lift of my shoulders. To be honest I didn’t realise how nervous I was about telling them until now. These men are my brothers, they’re my family…they’re both our family neither D’Artagnan nor myself have anyone else.

“So you’re going to be a dad then eh?” Porthos’ voice makes me jump slightly as he comes up behind me.

“Yep.” For a while neither of us say anything, both of us leaning against the counter as we gaze out of the window.

“Nervous?” _Nervous! I’m absolutely terrified!_

“A bit.” He smirks at that, clearly not believing me for a second, before he speaks again.

“You know a couple of years ago if someone would have told me that one day you’d fall in love, get married and have a kid I’d have laughed at them.” _I’d have been right beside you with that one._ “You were such a mess after what happened.”

I’m grateful that he doesn’t say her name. Right now, right at this moment in time I don’t want to think about that woman. I don’t want to think about her. What I had with her, the way I felt about her…it doesn’t even begin to compare with D’Artagnan. With her I felt like I had to be on guard at all times, like I was being watched and that she was forever keeping track of me. With D’Artagnan I’m free. I feel like for the first time in my life I can be myself. I have good days and bad, days when all I want to do is sink into a bottle and never look back, but he doesn’t care. He made it clear early on in our relationship that he didn’t care I had a drinking problem. If I was sober from now until the end of time or if I relapsed tomorrow he’d be there for me by my side supporting me.

With Anne I felt like I constantly had to watch her, like I couldn’t ever fully trust her to be without me. D’Artagnan isn’t like that. From day one I’ve never questioned his loyalty. Even on those nights when he goes out with Aramis I know he’ll come back to me. He never drinks either. When I’m away with work he’ll occasionally have a few drinks but he refrains from drinking around me.

“You see it’s that.” He gestures to my face as I blink at him in confusion. “I can tell whenever you’re thinking about him. You get this content little smile, like the cat who got the cream.” I can feel myself blushing slightly under his words.

“Believe me. There’s no one on this earth more surprised than I am.” I was a happy, miserable little drunk (okay big drunk) before I met him. Content to drink away my days feeling sorry for myself. Then that little Gascon walked into my life, threw his coffee over me and became the most important part of my life.

“There’s only one problem.” He grins as he speaks to me and leans in close. “Aramis is going to drive us mad these next few months. Come on, reckon we should go rescue your fiancée from my husband.”

Heading back into the living room a bubble of happiness nestles in my stomach and for the first time in so many years I allow it. I don’t question it or push it away. I let it settle and grow. My little family is growing and I can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Bye x


End file.
